


Mini World

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Immortals [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: aomido week, prompt: dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daiki didn't like to dream. It wasn't even like he did it all that often, it usually happened once a week, if that and it wasn't like he had nightmares either. His dreams were simply... stupid. So freaking stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini World

Daiki didn't like to dream. It wasn't even like he did it all that often, it usually happened once a week, if that and it wasn't like he had nightmares either. His dreams were simply... stupid. So freaking stupid. Like one time he'd dreamt he'd been with his father buying tickets for a music show, and they didn't even like music! Oh and there had also been a murdering vampire. Yeah, it had made absolutely no sense. Of couse, once in a while he also had a dream that put light on some unsconscious thought. If it hadn't been for a dream he probably wouldn't have realized his feelings for Midorima. So okay, maybe dreaming wasn't completely bad. But waking up at four am because of pink rabbits? Yeah, no, that wasn't appreciated at all.

“What is it?” A voice mumbled close to his ear and Daiki moved a bit on the bed from where he'd been laying belly up, so that he was now putting his weight on his right side and looking at Midorima.

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Daiki murmured back, in a tone much more understandable and squeezed Midorima's back.

“Another-” Yawn, “another dream?”

Daiki sighed, “yeah.” It wasn't even like it had been anything serious, just bunnies that wanted to kill him, but whenever he woke up from one of those dreams he always felt a bit disconnected from reality.

The night was pretty dark, so Daiki couldn't really see anything of Midorima besides where he was laying, but he was still pretty sure Midorima was looking at him a bit more awake.

“What was it about?” Yes, defintely more awake. He didn't yawn and his words sounded as understandable as they did during light time.

“Murdering bunnies. Pink.”

“What did you do to upset them?” Midorima asked in his most serious voice, but Daiki was pretty sure he was smirking. He retaliated by starting to tickle him. If Midorima really had been smirking, he immediately stopped and was now trying not to laugh out loud. It wasn't that he was even that ticklish, just in special places, like in his armpits. “Stop!” He gasped and after a few more seconds, Daiki finally withdrew, smiling. Midorima was gasping and he kicked him in the chins.

“Ow!” Daiki exclaimed, moving his hand down until he was massaging his ankle.

“You started it,” Midorima said and it really was incredible how Midorima could sound like a small child when he wasn't pretending to be all serious and educated. Not that he wasn't those things too, of course, but he certainly wasn't as mature as he pretended to be. Otherwise the two of them probably wouldn't have lasted as long as they had.

Daiki didn't answer, instead just moved until he was grabbing onto Midorima. He liked to cuddle, and although in the beginning Midorima hadn't been that fond of it, Daiki had lowered his defenses, even if Midorima sometimes still liked to grumble.

But apparently some unknown hour in the morning was too early for him to complain and with a yawn Midorima moved closer too, until their hairs were getting all tangled, following their arms and legs exemples and Daiki could barely even remember what he'd been dreaming about it. But if he was going to dream again that night, then he at least hoped it would be something nice, hopefully with Midorima there.


End file.
